Gray Scale
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: It's these new quiet times that Sandy likes best, when everything is happy sighs and golden dreams. If only they could stay that way.
1. Midnight Dream

It had been a few months since Pitch's defeat, and I, the Guardian of Dreams, have resumed my duties alongside the other Guardians; to protect the children of the world.

I sat on my golden cloud, as I streamed dreams out toward the sleeping children. I look out into the distance, watching the golden strands drift into windows, when something caught my eye. I looked back at it as alarm set in; the coloration turning dark, then darker.

My first thought, was to Pitch. I quickly dismissed it, Pitch was defeated, gone by the hands of his own nightmares, but you know; it never hurt to check. I began to creep closer, considering the thought, that maybe, there was something wrong.

As I got closer I noticed that the other strands began to grow darker. This could be bad, something had to be done.

I formed whips, beginning to prepare for any force that needed to be done to those darker strands of gray and black. One whip glowing bright, the other black as night. I turned my head to look closer at it, but then I saw my own hand.

It too was dimming and fading into black.

Oh no.

It was a frightening thought, I threw them to the side, gathering my sand.

I quickly wrapped the sand to my darkening hand, the color fading back to gold; the sound of whimpering children reached my ears.

I turned back, the sand threading through the streets a glimmering black; it was spreading, leeching back to me.

The cloud I saw upon, too, was turning black. I didn't have time to think, I quickly leap off it, slowly drifting to the ground.

Looking around, the cries still came; a scream from a near by building dampening my sadness.

I didn't know what to do, my hand just gaining its coloration back. I needed to gather the Guardians', I needed to be sure that I was alright; after all who would protect the children's dreams.


	2. Just asking

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this installment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, I only own my ideas, and thus this story.

* * *

We were all gathered, The Sandman had called and we came.

I tapped my foot, waiting, impatient.

'So, what's it this time?' My voice only just annoyed.

'Well, there seems to be a slight problem,' North turned from the globe to stare at me; checks red and smiling as he put a little space between his thumbs and forefingers.

'Well, where is he mate?' My foot still thumping flowers into the floor. 'I got eggs to paint.'

'Oh! He was here just a minute ago, wasn't he girls' Tooth swung her head back and forth, flying in dizzying circles. 'Where did he go?'

There was a cool blast of wind that splashed against us. It was a wind that I knew well; it nipped at noses and threatened to shove snow down your shirts.

The cold skinned boy landed right next to me, leaning on his staff, legs crossed at the ankle.

'Whats up guys.' it was a cool chill that fluffed my fur just a bit.

Tooth fluttering close, ruffling my fur with her excited flapping.

'Jack! There you are, have you seen Sandman? He was just here, and ohh your teeth.'

She chattered on as he leaned more towards me, 'So, whats up? Why am I here?'

I crossed my arms and tilted my head toward North.

'Tell him, will yea.'

North nodded his head, arms crossed and brow creased.

'The nightmares have been returning my friends, at least, that is what the Sandman has told me.'

Jack looked around, Tooth stilling to talk to the little faeries; the frowned as he walked in backwards circles.

'Hey, yeah, where is the little guy.'

I nodded along with the boy.

'Yeah mate, where'd he run off to.'

There was a small noise that had my ears twitching and my body turning.

There he was, not as shiny as he was last I saw him.

'There you are Sandman!' Tooth clasped her hands smiling wide.

Jack stepped closer from where he had wandered into the center of the room, hand shoved in his pocket, the other lifting his staff.

'You okay there man, you don't look to good.'

'Yeah, what happened to yea mate?'

It took a moment for the Sandman to look up then to me, a quick picture of a Night Mare prancing above his head.

There was a long 'ooooh' spilling from our mouths as North nodded his head.

'Yes, Sandi has said that he was attacked by these beasts.'

I twisted my head towards North, arms crossing again.

'How? Didn't we get rid of them months ago, I thought they were all gone.'

'So did I my friend, but since they seem to want more, we should take care of them. No?'

I looked back to Sandman, he seemed to be glowing back to normal, his face scrunched up in worry.

'You all right mate?'

He shook his head, a question mark above him.

'Alright mate, just asking.'

He glanced back down to where he floated above the floor, hands playing with each other as he shook his head silently to himself.

Something was up, and we where just about to find out what.


End file.
